Brittany and Santana Fluff:3
by ilynayarivera
Summary: Brittany loves Santana and is scared to tell her. But what will Santana think? I will update new chapters every week:)


**Okay, so first fanfic where Brittany is in love with Santana but Santana doesn't love her back…yet. So I really hope you guys enjoy it. I'm gunna keep this bit short and get on with the first chapter. Please rate!**

_Santana's POV_

Ugh my geography teacher is totally on my list now, he just gave me three pieces of homework just because I was talking to Quinn about cheerio's go that guy really needs to learn that nobody cares about fucking geography! Well the only good thing about homework is that Britt gets it too, she always needs help with it so I always help her, and she's my best friend and a good one at that. She never hangs round with anyone other than me or Q, which is kind of strange since she along with me and Q are the most popular girls in the school. Maybe she just feels more comfortable around us, oh well.

"Hey Brittany, what you doing tonight? I have a lot of homework to get through and I'm sure you do too, so maybe I can help?"

"Ooh yeah so do I and I got really confused with it, so be round my house at 4 and help me yeah?"

"Sure Britt, see you then" Then I walked off, but for some reason when I turned round Britt was staring at me…but not the good staring, like the way a guy stares at me staring. It's probably nothing, she might have just been staring at something else, yeah she was staring at something else…I hope.

4 o'clock, Brittany's house

I knocked at Britt's door and within two seconds of me knocking Britt was at the door waiting for me to come in, with an excited smile on her face. Wow she was really excited about this homework thing.

"Hi Britt" I said smiling back

"Well come in, c'mon it's freezing out there" She was right it is freezing out here, so I pushed past Brittany and started to walk up stairs

"God Brittany it's getting late I should probably get going" It was 10 o'clock we had finished our homework for a while now and we were watching 'Friends' it's our favourite, Brittany reminds me so much of phoebe haha. I grabbed my bag and started to walk out

"Well Santana you may as well stay now" She sounded hopeful, but she was always like this, she loved me staying because she enjoyed the company, and the hugs. I always liked our hugs, they were comforting but she for some reason always enjoyed them more than me, more than she should.

"Yeah, sure why not but I'm gunna need something to sleep in? It'll be a bit uncomfortable sleeping in jeans"

"Um yeah sure you can borrow a top but I don't have any spare bottoms, sorry" Britt seemed really worried for some reason

"Yeah okay, I'll just sleep in my underwear…if that's okay?" I felt really uncomfortable

"Uhm yeah sure, the tops just on the chair" I got changed and climbed into bed with Britt.

I hugged her like we always do, me spooning her and I leant over and put my neck in the crook of hers "Are you okay Britt, you seem…nervous" She tensed

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm cold, I'll just get a jumper" She started to get up but I gently pulled her back down and snuggled into her

"Who needs a jumper when you have me?" I winked and she smiled and laughed. She was less tense now, and I felt really bad for making her uncomfortable. "So, are you gunna tell me why you're so nervous?" Yet again she tensed

"I'm not nervous?" Her voice totally gave her away and she knew it. It sounded as if she was going to burst down into tears in any second

"It's okay B, it's only me" But that was the thing, it was me. I knew why she was nervous, I've known for quite a while, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to think about how I felt

"It doesn't matter San, but night" She was avoiding it, I knew it, I knew she had feelings for me

"Okay, but you will tell me and you know you will" She laughed. I looked straight down into those big blue eyes and I instantly knew how I felt.

"Night San"

"Night Britt"

She talks a lot in her sleep, I couldn't help but stay awake thinking about my feelings for Brittany, and I wasn't quite sure where I was at with her. Sure she's my best friend but I've noticed me and Britt are…a lot more…'intimate' than what best friends should be. Like we would stare at each other all the time and I would push her hair back behind her ears when it carelessly fell, but I never thought that was 'anything' other than I close friendship

"Mhhh, what?" Was I talking out loud? Crap! "Yeah sure" I leaned over and she was asleep, just sleep talking. Few "Santana?"

"Yeah?" I whispered back, compared to me it seemed as though Britt was shouting. That would have been okay since Britt's parents were on vacation

"What about Santana?" She wasn't talking to me, haha. That's embarrassing. "Yeah, mhhh true, mhhmmm" She sounded drunk, drunk Brittany is super cute. "I love her" Wait what? True, I love her? This can't be happening! I thought she liked me and just wanted to you know 'experiment' but she loves me?! I think I'm gunna faint.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, there will be more Brittana fluff next chapter but your reviews will keep me writing so PLEASE review, thanks sweeties!**


End file.
